gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Lennister
Das Haus Lennister (engl. House Lannister of Casterly Rock) ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros. Sie gehört zu den reichsten, mächtigsten und ältesten Dynastien. Ihre Ländereien liegen im äußersten Westen des Kontinents, mit einst sehr produktiven Goldminen. Ihr Sitz ist Casterlystein, eine mächtige Festung auf einem Felsvorsprung mit Blick auf das Meer der Abenddämmerung. Am Fuß von Casterlystein liegt Lennishort, die drittgrößte Stadt von Westeros. Sie sind die Herrscher über die Westlande und Wächter des Westens. Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lord von Casterlystein ist Tywin Lennister. Das Wappen des Hauses zeigt einen aufsteigenden goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund. Ihr offizieller Sinnspruch lautet: „Hört mich brüllen!“, welcher aber nur selten erwähnt wird. Weiter verbreitet ist ihr inoffizieller Wahlspruch „Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld.“, der meistens in einem negativen Zusammenhang verwendet wird. Das Haus Lennister kann eine Armee von rund 60.000 Mann relativ schnell ausheben. Durch ihren immensen Reichtum zählen die Streitkräfte der Lennisters zu den am besten ausgerüsteten Truppen in den Sieben Königslanden, obwohl das Haus Tyrell weitaus größere Armeen ins Feld führen kann. Neben der Armee verfügen die Lennisters auch über eine bescheidene Flotte in Lennishort, die einst während der Graufreud-Rebellion durch die Brüder von Balon Graufreud in einem Präventivschlag zerstört wurde. Die inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister wurde durch eine Verschwörung verheimlicht. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Joffrey Baratheon bestieg als vermeintlicher Sohn und Erbe des verstorbenen König Robert Baratheon den Eisernen Thron, ihm folgend kam sein Bruder Tommen. Lord Tywin ist einer der wichtigsten Unterstützer seiner Herrschaft im Krieg der fünf Könige. Ein weiterer inoffizieller Wahlspruch lautet "Reich wie ein Lennister", da dieses das wohlhabenste aller großen Häuser ist, und neben der Bank von Bravos der größte Gläubiger des eisernen Throns ist. Der Reichtum geht auf ergiebige Goldminen unterhalb der Burg von Casterlystein zurück. Die Minen versiegten drei Jahre vor Tywins Lennisters Tod, er verheimlichte dies jedoch geschickt und weihte nur seine Tochter Cersei darin ein. Auch, dass auch die Lennisters nun Schuldner der eisernen Bank von Bravos sind. In der Serie Geschicht Mit den typischen Attributen der Lennisters - blond, großgewachsen und stattlich - sind die Mitglieder des Hauses Nachfahren der Andalen, die einst ein mächtiges Königreich in den westlichen Hügeln und Tälern errichteten. Ihren Ursprung aber führen sie auf Lenn den Listigen zurück, einen legendären Betrüger im Zeitalter der Helden, der Casterlystein von ihren früheren Herren ergaunerte. Als Könige vom Stein herrschten die Lennisters über die Westlande, bevor sie sich dem Haus Targaryen unterwarfen. Ihr letzter König war Loren Lennister, der zusammen mit dem letzten König der Weite, Mern Gärtner, 60.000 Soldaten zusammenzog, um sich Aegon dem Eroberer zu stellen. Sie wurden auf dem Feld des Feuers von Aegons und seinen Schwestern besiegt und verloren dabei 4.000 Mann. Seitdem dienten sie dem Haus Targaryen und später König Robert Baratheon als Herrscher der Westlande und Wächter des Westens. Das Gold aus den Minen von Casterlystein und denen von Goldzahn machten das Haus Lennister zum reichsten der großen Häuser. Zur Zeit von Lord Titos Lennister, dem Vater und Vorgänger von Tywin, setzte eine Periode des Niedergangs des Hauses ein. Er verschwendete das Vermögen mit Fehlinvestitionen und ließ sich an seinem Hof verhöhnen, was als Zeichen der Schwäche angesehen wurde. Ein Vasall der Lennisters, das Haus Regn von Castamaer, rebellierte gegen Lord Titos. Tywin schlug den Aufstand persönlich nieder und löschte ihr Haus vollständig aus, dadurch stellte er den gefürchteten Ruf des Hauses Lennister wieder her. Seine Rücksichtslosigkeit gab dem Ausspruch „Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld“ eine dunklere Bedeutung und wurde in dem Lied „Der Regen von Castamaer“ verewigt. Tywins Kinder sind die Zwillinge Cersei und Jaime sowie der jüngere Bruder Tyrion, bei dessen Geburt Tywins Frau Joanna Lennister starb. Tyrion ist kleinwüchsig und hat eine schwierige Beziehung zu Tywin. Cersei wurde zur Königin von Westeros, weil Tywin - als Zeichen der Verbundenheit durch seine Unterstützung in Roberts Rebellion - ihre Ehe mit König Robert Baratheon arrangierte. Sie hat eine langjährige inzestuöse Beziehung mit ihrem Bruder Jaime. Beide verbargen ihre Beziehung und bekamen die gemeinsamen Kinder, Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen, die nach Cerseis Ehe geboren wurden und als Kinder von König Robert gelten. In den Büchern In der Saga „Das Lied von Eis und Feuer“ ist das Haus Lennister von Casterlystein eines der großen Häuser der Sieben Königslande und das Herrscherhaus der Westlande. Ihr Sitz ist Casterlystein. In der Nähe von Lennishort existiert jedoch ein weiterer Familienzweig. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen goldenen Löwen auf purpurrotem Grund. Ihr offizieller Sinnspruch lautet: „Hört mich brüllen!“. Nicht weniger bekannt ist ihr inoffizieller Wahlspruch „Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld.“. Die Lennisters herrschten als Könige vom Stein bis zur Eroberung durch die Targaryen, doch es wurde ihnen als Lords erlaubt, die Westlande weiter zu regieren. Die Macht des Hauses erlebte einen Tiefpunkt während der Herrschaft von Titos Lennister, aber wurde wieder vollständig hergestellt durch seinen Sohn und Erben Tywin Lennister. Aufgrund der ergiebigen Goldminen in ihrem Herrschaftsgebiet ist das Haus Lennister die reichste Familie der Sieben Königslande, aber das eher unwegsamem Gebirge ist keineswegs das größte Reich. Mitglieder des Hauses fallen in der Regel durch körperliche Attribute wie goldenes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen auf. Geschichte Die Lennisters sind Nachfahren der andalischen Eroberer, welche die Töchter des Königs vom Stein ehelichten. Der König selbst stammte von Lenn dem Listigen ab, einem legendären Betrüger aus dem Zeitalter der Helden, der die Casterlys reingelegt hatte und dadurch Casterlystein erhielt. Die Lennisters regierten als Könige vom Stein bis zur Eroberung durch die Targaryens. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers ergab sich König Loren I und seinem Haus wurde erlaubt als Lehnsherren über die Westlande zu herrschen, als Wächter des Westens. Die Lennisters sind die reichste Familie in den Sieben Königslanden, was zum Großteil an den vielen Goldminen in ihrem Herrschaftsgebiet liegt. Das Haus Lennister besaß mit Lichtbrüller einst ein Ahnenschwert aus valyrischen Stahl, aber dies ist schon seit langem verloren. Während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion blieb Lord Damon Lennister loyal gegenüber dem Haus Targaryen. Der große Rebellengeneral Ser Quentin Ball besiegte ihn außerhalb der Tore von Lennishort. Später, während der Herrschaft von Titos Lennister, erlebte das Haus seine schlimmste Krise. Durch Titos Schwäche wurde das Haus durch seine eigenen Vasallen verhöhnt. Es war schließlich Titos Sohn Tywin Lennister, der die eigenwilligen Vasallen unter Kontrolle brachte und die Macht seiner Familie wiederherstellte. Bald darauf wurde Tywin von König Aerys II. zur Hand des Königs ernannt und behielt die Position für viele Jahre. Die Geiselnahme von Aerys durch Denys Finsterlyn versuchte Tywin durch Verhandlungen zu lösen, die sich sechs Monate hinzogen. Dies verstärkte Aerys Paranoia und verschlechterte ihr Verhältnis, gleichzeitig begehrte Aerys die Frau von Tywin, seine Cousine und Vertraute Joanna. Tywin war nie ein gefühlsbetonter Mensch, aber als Joanna bei der Geburt des dritten Kindes Tyrion starb, war er in Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan wurde zu seiner rechten Hand. Ihre Schwester Genna wurde zu einer Ersatzmutter für die Kinder. Sein zweiter Bruder Tygett starb an Pocken und ein weiterer Bruder, Gerion, segelte nach Valyria und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Trotz Tywins Versuch, ein starkes Vermächtnis zu hinterlassen, war die Realität auf Casterlystein schädlich für sein Erbe. Die Zwillinge Jaime und Cersei begannen bereits in frühen Jahren eine inzestuöse Beziehung. Cersei besuchte noch als junges Mädchen die Waldhexe Maggy the Frog, die Vorboten ihrer Zukunft sah, was der Ursprung von Cerseis Paranoia war. Sie ermordete ihren Freund, der Zeuge der Prophezeiung war. Tyrion war im Alter von 13 Jahren mit seinem Bruder Jaime unterwegs, als er ein Mädchen namens Tysha traf, das er sogleich heiratete. Ein Spiel, das Lord Tywin schnell und brutal beendete. Jaime war ein vielversprechender junger Ritter, geschult von Ser Arthur Dayn. Tywin war am Boden zerstört, als Jaime der Königsgarde von Aerys beitrat. Nach diesem Ereignis, das von Tywin als Diebstahl seines Erbes durch den Irren König empfunden wurde, trat Tywin von seinem Amt als Hand zurück. Die Weigerung Cerseis, den Kronprinzen Rhaegar zu heiraten, machte Jaimes Hoffnungen, näher bei ihr sein zu können,zunichte, denn er war in Königsmund und Cersei kehrte nach Casterlystein zurück. Während Roberts Rebellion blieben die Lennisters die meiste Zeit des Konflikts über neutral. Erst nach der Niederlage von Prinz Rhaegar in der Schlacht am Trident schloss sich Lord Tywin den Aufrührern unter Robert Baratheon gegen die Targaryen-Herrschaft an. Tywin marschierte mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund und Aerys ließ ihm auf Anraten Großmaesters Pycelles (einem heimlichen Lennister-Loyalisten) die Tore öffnen. Während der darauffolgenden Plünderung von Königsmund, erschlug Jaime, immer noch ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, Aerys II., den letzten König aus dem Haus Targaryen. Inzwischen töteten Tywins Ritter den Rest der königlichen Familie, die sich in der Hauptstadt befanden, um dadurch sein Engagement für Roberts Sache zu beweisen. Danach wurde Tywins Tochter Cersei mit dem neuernannten König Robert verheiratet. Diese Ehe und die zunehmende Menge an Gold, die Robert den Lennisters schuldete, steigerte Tywins Einfluss und den seiner Familie immens. Viel von Tywins Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Familie, wodurch alle seine Verwandten ihren Teil dazu beitragen, den Namen des Hauses zu ehren. A Game of Thrones Unbemerkt von den meisten Mitmenschen führten Lord Tywins Zwillinge Königin Cersei und Ser Jaime eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung. Alle drei Königskinder, die angeblich von König Robert gezeugt wurden, stammen eigentlich von Jaime. Lord Eddard Stark und seine Frau Catelyn vermuten, dass die Lennisters Eddards Vorgänger als Hand des Königs, Lord Jon Arryn, ermorden ließen und auch versuchten, ihren Sohn Bran zu töten. Letzteres traf tatsächlich zu, denn der Junge war Zeuge des Inzests. Lady Catelyn ließ Tyrion Lennister in einem Gasthaus festnehmen, um ihn vor Gericht zu bringen, was Lord Tywin veranlasste, eine Einheit Plünderer in die Länder der Tullys zu entsenden, wodurch Lord Stark ins Feld gelockt werden sollte, in der Hoffnung, ihn als Geisel zu ergreifen und zum Austausch anzubieten. Allerdings wird Eddard in den Straßen von Königsmund aufgelauert und bei einem Zweikampf gegen Ser Jaime verletzt, weswegen er andere Männer entsendet. Tyrion wird auf eigenen Wunsch freigelassen, aber der Krieg geht weiter, so wie die Intrigen in der Hauptstadt, wo Eddard von Cersei inhaftiert wurde. Tywin und Jaime erringen mehrere Siege über die Flusslords, aber die Tullys werden bald darauf von Eddards Sohn Robb mit einer Vielzahl von Nordmännern unterstützt. Robb stellte eine Stark-Armee unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm, doch diese Streitmacht stellte sich als Finte heraus, mit dem Ziel, Tywin abzulenken, während Robb die Belagerung von Schnellwasser durch einen Überraschungsangriff brach und dabei Jaime gefangennahm. Inzwischen fürchtete Cersei um ihre Kinder, da Robert durch Eddard von der wahren Vaterschaft informiert werden konnte. Sie befahl ihrem Vetter Lancel Lennister, Roberts Knappe, dem König reichlich starken Wein bei einer Wildschweinjagd nachzuschenken, wodurch sich Robert tödliche Verletzung zuzog. Danach bestieg Cerseis und Jaimes gemeinsamer Sohn Joffrey den Thron und ließ Lord Stark hinrichten, was jede Möglichkeit eines Friedens ausschloss. Jaime wurde, trotz seiner Abwesenheit, zum neuen Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt. Tywin, nachdem er den Posten der Hand erhielt, entsandte Tyrion an seiner Stelle, um den Krieg in den Flusslanden fortzuführen. Inzwischen erhoben auch Roberts Brüder Stannis und Renly Anspruch auf den Thron und bestritten Joffreys Rechtmäßigkeit. So begann der Krieg der fünf Könige. A Clash of Kings Tyrion und Cersei konkurrierten um Einfluss in Königsmund, wobei es Tyrion gelang, seine Schwester auszumanövrieren. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Verbündeten, plante er ein Bündnis mit dem Haus Martell. Ein Teil der Vereinbarung war die Verlobung zwischen Prinzessin Myrcella und Trystane Martell. Als ihr Schiff den Hafen verlässt, wird die königliche Familie in dem Aufstand von Königsmund, der durch Joffrey provoziert wurde, bedrängt. Jaime wurde im Kerker von Schnellwasser inhaftiert. Mehrere Befreiungsversuche scheiterten. Inzwischen ersetzte Cersei seinen Platz in ihrem Bett mit ihrem Vetter Ser Lancel Lennister. Mit den Einmarsch der Stark-Armee in die Westlande marschierte Tywin mit seiner Armee von Harrenhal aus in Richtung seiner Heimatländer, wurde aber von Ser Edmure Tully in der Schlacht an den Furten daran gehindert. Dadurch gelang es König Robb, eine dritte Streitmacht aus dem Westen unter Ser Stafford Lennister in der Schlacht von Oxcross vernichtend zu schlagen. Tywin war nahe genug an Königsmund, um die Stadt vom drohenden Angriff durch Stannis zu verteidigen. Aufgrund von Tywins Präsenz, Tyrions Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und der neuen Allianz mit dem Haus Tyrell sind die Lennisters in der Lage, Stannis' Angriff in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser abzuwehren. Und dies trotz einer drohenden Niederlage der Goldröcke, als Cersei befahl, dass König Joffrey die Mauern zu verlassen hat. Die meisten von Stannis' Vasallen erklärten ihre Loyalität gegenüber Joffrey. Die Herrschaft wurde allerdings faktisch durch Lord Tywin ausgeübt. Inzwischen hatte Catelyn Stark von dem angeblichen Tod zwei ihrer Söhne erfahren, die sich in der Gewalt des Verräters Theon Graufreud befanden. Sie entließ Jaime aus der Gefangenschaft, um dadurch in einem heimlichen Austausch ihre Töchter Sansa und Arya zu erhalten. Es war erfolgreich geheimgehalten worden, dass Arya Königsmund bereits seit langem verlassen hatte. Hofstaat Folgende Anhänger des Hauses Lennister werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: Mitglieder *Lord Tywin Lennister (†),der Anführer des Hauses. **Königinwitwe Cersei Lennister, Tywins Tochter und Witwe des verstorbenen Königs Robert Baratheon. ***König Joffrey Baratheon (†), Cerseis ältester Sohn, ermordet auf seiner Hochzeit. ***Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon (†), Cerseis Tochter, verheiratet mit Trystane Martell. ***König Tommen Baratheon, Cerseis jüngster Sohn **Ser Jaime Lennister, Tywins ältester Sohn und Mitglied der Königswache. Trägt den Beinamen Königsmörder. **Tyrion Lennister, Tywins jüngster Sohn. Genannt der Gnom. *Ser Kevan Lennister, Tywins jüngerer Bruder und verheiratet mit Dorna Swyft. **Lancel Lennister, Kevans ältester Sohn und Erbe sowie Schildknappe von Robert Baratheon. Später zum Ritter ernannt. *Cinda Lennister, Schwägerin von Kevan und Tywin **Ser Alton Lennister (†), Tywins Neffe Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *House Lannister im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Westlande) Kategorie:Haus Lennister en:House Lannister es:Casa Lannister it:Casa Lannister pt-br:Casa Lannister ru:Ланнистеры zh:兰尼斯特家族